


A Letter to the Lost Ones

by too_short_to_ride



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, fourth wall break if you squint, letter format, this was originally written for a kin blog lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_short_to_ride/pseuds/too_short_to_ride
Summary: How is it possible to miss two people so much if you barely remember them?(a short lil letter thing about a lost life.)





	A Letter to the Lost Ones

**Author's Note:**

> helo sorry it's v short i cant write

Dear Christine and Michael,

How is it possible to miss two people so much if you barely remember them?

I'm lost in my own head half the time, and I can barely make heads or tails of things in this life. I can't grab hold of a specific scene or any memory. As far as the world is concerned I could be giving a speech to myself in the dark, alone. But I have one hope- a warmth in my heart that draws me to you. 

I melt- there's hardly a better way to describe it. My anxiety collapses and fades away, and my whole body rushes with warmth and love. No, I don't have any specific memories, but sometimes I can feel the ghosts of kisses on cheeks and cuddles on beanbags, and comfort and serenity and bliss and a thousand other emotions I couldn't begin to describe. I can feel the bond that the three of us shared, and I practically turn into ice cream on a hot day. It makes me wonder why I exist in the world without you, and as the feeling gradually passes, I'm either left with the utmost content or unbearable grief.

God, I wish you two could read this. I want to remember every touch of a finger, every sparkle in an eye, every moment that seemed straight out of a fluff fic. I would scream Where are you? into the void of time, but I know for a fact that I couldn't stay mad at either of you for a second. This letter is part love letter, part rant, part soul, and it may never see the light of day, but I write it anyway. Good luck in this life, and may we meet again.

-Your very bisexual boyfriend, Jeremy


End file.
